Slendermans son
by nai2288
Summary: Slenderman adopts a son.Those who don't know about slenderman look him up in the internet. This is my first fanfic so it may no be so tidy.
1. The Adoption

prolouge:The Adoption

Slenderman hated Halloween. None of the costumes that were supposed to be him looked like him, none of the houses actually looked scary and none of the tradition was real. The barriers between life and death were always wide open.

Finally, he hated the fact that it wasn't legal to teleport on Halloween. The thing that was so special about that day was that all Para-hunters were more active on that day, so Slenderman had to disguise himself as a normal person and walk. Yes, he had to WALK! Slenderman despised walking as much as he despised Para-hunters.

Slenderman usually spent Halloween indoors but on the particular Halloween, he did something different. He walked! He had to put one foot in front of the other and ever so slowly trudge through the snow. Why did he have to walk? He was out of milk. Since it was paranormal tradition for the eldest of the family to stay in the third world while his all so lucky younger siblings, Splendorman and Trenderman spend Halloween in the fourth world.

Slenderman had decided that there were three things he liked about the third world. One, amusing websites about him, two, the odd, ridiculous and yet funny simulation program concerning a yellow talking cube commonly referred to as SpongeBob Squarepants and finally, the substance known as milk. Ah… so good so refreshing, or at least according to the talking cow on his television.

As he left his multi dimensional home in the forest, he started walking. And walking…. and walking. Human transportation was so slow. Suddenly, there was a cry .A cry from a human infant coming from the side of the road. Slenderman walked over to investigate. Apparantly, the cry had come from a baby lying in a basket covered in a highly primitive human thing that kept the infant warm.

Slenderman took the blanket off, checking if the infant was a Para-hunter. It wasn't .Slenderman then checked the gender .It was male. He then picked the baby up and held him in his hands. Something bubbled up inside Slenderman at that moment. Something he did not understand. He then decided to adopt the infant and move out of the forest… into a human neighborhood. He also decided to give the infant a name: Sam. Sam Derl.


	2. The machine

The machine

Thirteen years later…

"I'm home dad."Sam shouted.

Sam's father was Simatros Loreneta Entoros Nexiwa .Derl. Yeah. There was an actual full stop in his father's name. Why the long name? They were Mexican on his father's side but British on his late mother's side. Dad let mom name him, as long as it started with an S.

Sams dad was a little on the less talkative side, only to talk if talked to. His father's loose skin, drooping eyes and artificial looking hair made his face look like a mask .One more thing people were surprised about was the fact that he was six feet tall. One day, when Sam had asked why he wasn't so tall (Sam was only four foot three) his dad had simply told him that it skipped a generation Sam knew straight away that his dad was lying. But he didn't press the subject. He knew that his father did not like being pressed.

Anyways, when Sam got home, he greeted his dad and went up to his room. His dad never responded anyways. As soon as Sam got to his room, he booted up his computer. Most kids would think that Sam was a geek if he told them that the first thing he did as soon as he got home was boot up his computer. That is, if they didn't know what did he do with his computer. He hunted a paranormal being called Slenderman. Well, hunted was an odd way to put it. It was more like hunting Justin Beiber or Lady Gaga. Sam didn't know what he would do when he finally met Slenderman. Maybe get his autograph?

Sam had been reading of an amazing machine that could track paranormal beings. Luckily, his best friend, Kah Boon was trying to get it. Sam knew the machine worked. It said so in the website. Sam was going to try and loan the machine from Kah Boon, using it to track Slenderman.

Sam started to exchange e-mails with Kah Boon. It went something like this:

Slenderhunter: Hi K.B

K.B: Hi Sam. I have it.

Slederhunter 007: Great. Meet u at usual place?

K.B: Yeah.

Slenderhunter 007: When?

K.B: As soon as possible.

Slenderhunter007: K.

K.B: Ur dad knows your getting it? I dun want to get in trouble with him.

Slederhunter 007: Tell him when I get it.

K.B: K. 2 Weeks only. One scratch and you're dead.

Slederhunter 007: What do u need it for after I give it back anyway?

K.B: Stuff.

Slederhunter 007: What kind of stuff?

K.B: Are you going to take "You shouldn't know for" an answer?

Slederhunter 007: No. Not really.

K.B: My little sis wants to play with it.

Slederhunter 007: you are going to hand a paranormal tracking device to a 6 year old?

K.B : I don't criticize your relationship with your siblings.

Slederhunter 007: I'm an only child.

K.B: Forgot.

Slederhunter 007: Dad is coming. Meet you there ok?

K.B: Bye-bye.

Sam shut the computer down just as his father came into the room. "Hi Sam. Look I need to have a talk with you. There are some things you need to know."

"Not now dad."

"Why not? Are you with some girl?

"Dad I'm fourteen."

"Sorry. I'm not so familiar with huma- I mean children of this generation. Anyways, why not? "

"Kah Boon and I have to study for a test." Sam lied.

"Okay then. Go."

Sam walked to the park near his house .That was the usual place. The park didn't look like much. It was nothing but a bench and a 100 meter jogging track with a nearby forest. Sam was sure that Slenderman lived in that forest. Mainly because Slenderman activity was quite usual around his neighborhood.

"Hi Sam. "

"Hi Kah Boon. You brought it?"

"Yeah. Here you go."

Kah Boon handed Sam a little machine about the size of a cell phone. It also looked like a cell phone, except with a longer antenna.

"This is the machine? I expected it to be bigger."

"This is just the prototype. The company that made this is still working out some glitches. The actual machine will be the size of a video camera. I got this one by sneaking into the lab. "

"Wait… what are the glitches."

"It may explode. I read that one in the charts on my way out."

"No wonder the company is fixing it."

"If you want to wait for the company to mass-produce these in a couple of years I can't blame-"

"No! This is fine .Thanks K.B"

"You're welcome."

Sam typed in "Slenderman" to the machine. With a beeb and some a whirr, an arrow appeared on the screen. Sam smiled. Time to track down Slenderman.

1


	3. The Shocking Truth

The shocking truth

Sam looked at the machine with the excitement Dr Frankenstein probably felt. In fact, he wanted to scream "It's alive!" himself. Finally, Sam would have a shot at finding Slenderman.

Kah Boon went back home. He had decided to let Sam hunt a murderous paranormal being that could've impaled him on a tree by himself. If their positions were switched, Sam would've done the same thing.

The arrow pointed south. Sam started walking. Sam was careful to stay at the side of the street. He couldn't hunt Slenderman as road kill, could he? After three near misses with drains, four apologies to pedestrians he bumped into because he wasn't looking and three worried phone calls from Kah Boon( turns out he did care if Sam had found Slenderman and if Sam had died a horrible death), Sam ended up at his own front door.

"That can't be right" Sam said to himself. "According to this, Slenderman is either in my house or behind it. Probably behind it. " Sam started to walk around his house but the arrow turned, pointing at his house again.

It seemed impossible but Sam went in via the front door. The arrow turned crimson red, a clear sign that Slenderman was within twenty feet. The arrow pointed towards the kitchen. Sam went into the kitchen. Sam's father was there and the arrow was pointing straigt towards him.

"Hi Sam. What have you got there?"

Before Sam could say anything, his dad took the machine. "Oh. So this is a paranormal tracking device."

"A broken one apparently, it thinks that you're Slenderman. Wait… how do you know about it?

"The machine isn't broken. How to put this gently? I am Slenderman"

"Okay, dad now I know that you're just messing with-"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, tendrils sprouted from his father's back. His face melted into white and the 'parents rule' T-shirt he was wearing turned into a business suit.

"Messing with you, am I?" Sam's dad's/Slenderman's mouth moved as if he had a mouth. "I tried to tell you just now but you were in a rush to get to your all so important "study date""

Sam's jaw had trouble reattaching itself to his head. He tried to say something but it came out as "go gy gsssh"

"Are you surprised? I would be surprised if my father was a human but my psychology might be different than yours. I have done hours of research about humans but it didn't tell be what did "go gy gsssh" mean. If it helps, you're adopted."

After a few minutes, Sam was able to talk properly again. "Why is the world yellow and upside down?"

"That would be slender sickness. The rumors are wrong. It only affects people who see me in my true form for the first time. It goes away after you-"

Sam plopped to the ground. The last thing he remembered hearing before the blackout was "after you wake up."

Sam opened his eyes. It had all been a dream. Yes, Sam's dad was going to yell "wake up, sleeping beauty!" and Sam would rush down the stairs screaming "I'm late! I'm late! I'm very late!" as he did everyday.

Slenderman loomed over Sam "You up?"

Sam groaned. It had been real .His mother was nothing but a lie told by His adopted dad/Slenderman to convince him he was normal. His real parents were unknown. The person who used to read him bedtime stories and wake him up every day was an abomination that impaled innocent people on tree branches.

Reading his thoughts, his dad(Sam had decided to call him that) said " My victims are never innocent. They are abnormalities who can destroy the world. We paranormal beings call them 'para-hunters'. They may seem human. They are humans for the first twenty years of their lives but as soon as they hit 20, they start to destroy any paranormal being within a six hundred mile radius. If we are destroyed, the balance of the world would collapse, and all twelve worlds would melt into each other. In laymen terms, universe will go boom-boom."

Sam finally got over the shock and said "So you kill them for being born as the species? That isn't fair"

Even though he didn't have a face, Sam could have sworn that his dad looked guilty "Better to be an unfair universe than a destroyed universe."

"So how did you get me? Did you don that human disguise of yours and walk into an adoption centre?"

"Not really."

"Then how? Tell me."

"Why tell you when I can show you? Take my hand. Go on. It won't hurt. I think."

"Thanks. I feel so reassured," Sam said though he took his dad's hand anyways.

The world stopped. Just like that. As if reality were a movie and someone had pressed the "pause" button. Then, everything changed.

Sam saw nothing but darkness so pure that no other dark even came close. He heard nothing. And he felt nothing but his grip on his father's hand. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion so big it made nuclear explosions look like bubble pops. Sam couldn't sense anything but sight and the grip. Then he realized what he was witnessing.

"Yes. It's what you think it is," Said Sam's dad "The Big Bang. You are going to take a little trip in my memory, one of the many abilities that the internet doesn't know about. You will only be able to observe, not change it."

"The Big Bang? You are that old?"

"Older. I have filtered out all memories but memories of this world."

"Forewards a few billion years" Sam's dad commanded.

The entire world seemed to twist and whirl. When it focused, they were in a forest looking at a different version of Sam's dad. That version was walking to a nearby market and looking very annoyed with it. Like he was thinking "I hate walking! I HATE WALKING! **I HATE Walking!**

Reading Sam's mind, Slenderman said "I don't think that it should be in bold but,yes that is exactly what I was thinking."

"Stop reading my mind dad! It's creeping me out!"

"I just read your mind. You're telling the truth."

Suddenly, Sam heard a cry. The alternate version of Sam's dad seemed like he heard it too. He walked over to the side of the road to investigate. He picked the baby up and placed a hand to its head for a few moments. Then, he flipped the baby upside down and looked at his- Sam closed his eyes, anticipating what was going to happen. A moment later, he opened them again. The past Sam's dad was holding the baby in his arms, acting like the baby was his own son.

In a flash, Sam was back in his room. He looked at his dad. "Tell me dad. Who are my real parents?"

"I have no idea."

"Can't you hack into my memory like you did with yours?"

"No. That would be breaking the law of privacy written clearly in blood by the Para-council."

"I, Sam Dearl hereby give you permission to enter my memory."

"Sam, giving me your permission to hack into your memories is a lot more complicated than that. First, you mist make a contract clearly written in your blood on a special piece of paper, than, you must wait for the Para council to accept your contract and that may take billions of years."

" Fine then, I'll look for my true parents the normal way." Sam said "I'll look up my birth certificate in the internet"

"You don't have to. The fifth world is like a giant library. We can simply go there. Take my hand"

Sam did, and braced himself to go to a dimension he has ever been to.

**Please review if you like the chapter. If you don't like it… review anyways!**


	4. The freakishly long title won't fit!

The Bad Transportation and the Awkward Conversation

The world started to spin. After a few moments, it came into focus. Sam felt oddly dizzy.

"Are you kidding me? This is the fifth world?"

"Not really. I can't teleport between dimensions to we have to get there this way."

"Can't there be some kind of cool teleport machine like in star trek?"

"There is. But it broke due to some idiot trying to see if he could teleport to two dimensions at a time so we'll have to use this."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, very seriously."

Sam was looking at a run-down port that looked like it would detach itself from the land mass and fall into the sea. The sea, by the way was pitch black and so was the sky, making the place look like a big void.

"Don't worry. It won't drop." said Slenderman reading Sam's mind.

"How come you can read my mind but not access my memory?"

"I don't make up the rules. I just follow them."

From one of the boats, a voice called out "Boat to the fifth world leaving in three minutes and forty-two point thirty nine seconds after this announcement finishes"

Sam looked at his dad and asked his question. "That would be Chiron."Sam's dad pronounced it as care-on "You humans used to think that he drove the ferry to the underworld. That is only one of the many things included in his job description"

"Why the frantically accurate time keeping?"

"A few thousand years ago, the Para-council threatened to fire him if he kept on launching those ferries late. Ever since then, he has been annoying people with his all-so-accurate time keeping."

"Now it's three minutes and twenty-eight point seventy seven seconds after the end of this announcement" Chiron called.

"Better get on. If we miss the boat, we'll have to either wait until tomorrow or swim and these waters are filled with magical piranhas."

Before Sam could decide if he was kidding, Sam's dad grabbed Sam's hand and both of them teleported onto the boat.

As soon as the dizzy feeling that came with the teleporting disappeared and both of them were seated below decks, the onslaught of awkward silence began and dragged on forever. Sam decided to fill it with questions "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That your proxies follow you out of their own free wills?"

"Yes but not my free will. They are just a bunch of weird butt kissers who want to follow me, kind of like fans for a celebrity."

"Why don't you tell them that?"

"I kind of enjoy having my own fan club."

"Seriously? I read online that someone actually sacrificed their wife to you."

"Heck. "Sacrificing ones wife to me does not make me happy. It just gets one branded as a loon by me"- Slenderman"

"Since when did you get into poetry?"

"Since a nice man named William Shakespeare agreed to teach me."

"Really? You got lessons from William Shakespeare?"

"No. It was more like he said hello to me in a poetic voice."

"For such an old and legendarily scary person, you sure are immature."

"I am so mature that I am immature."

Sam was confused so he decided to change the subject "so, do Trenderman and Splendorman exist?"

"Yeah, they exist a little too much."

"Who is the eldest? Some web pages say that you're the youngest."

"That would be a load of rubbish. I am at least fifteen seconds older than Trenderman. Splendorman was born fifteen years later so that makes me the eldest."

"What about Enderman?"

"He moved out. We haven't heard from him since."

"Oh."

"Ahh…"

"I can tell that you are disappointed without even reading your mind."

Desperate to steer the conversation from that, Sam asked "Besides for Shakespeare, have you ever associated with other historical characters?"

"Well, I used to date a fine woman. I never told her about my true self of course. She had the most wonderful hair. She also had a charming personality she-"

"What was her name?"

"Cleopatra. Her name was Cleopatra"

"Cleopatra? As in the Cleopatra who killed herself with a snake?"

"She may have fooled everyone, but I know that the real reason she had killed herself was me."

"I think that you are trying to trick yourself into believing that."

"I'm not trying to do that."

"Oh yeah? Than who was the one who started the break up?"

"Her… but I bet she regretted it later."

"Okay then. Believe whatever you want to believe. Have you ever associated with anyone else?"

"I used to be Da Vinci's art partner."

"No way."

"If it weren't for me, the Mona Lisa would have been a hairy middle aged man."

"Thank you for that terribly terrible image."

Chiron's voice called out, "We will have arrived at the destination twenty-two milliseconds after the end of this announcement."

Twenty-two milliseconds later, (Sam was guessing according to Chiron. Honestly, Sam couldn't tell the difference between the end of the announcement and twenty-two milliseconds later) Sam felt the boat stop.

"Come on" Sam's dad held out his hand and Sam took it. An instant later, they were both on land.

Sam's jaw dropped for the second time that day. The fourth world was huge. There were shelves as far as the eye could see… and farther than the eye could see. Each shelf was a mile high.

Slenderman sensed Sam's surprise and said "The fifth world had detailed descriptions of every subject and every historical and not-so historical moment. As we speak, more shelves are sprouting, telling of new happenings about countless people around the dimensions, We have better start looking. Once, a man went in here to find out what happened to the dinosaurs. He came out of this world filled about useless facts but nothing about those missing reptiles. Now… let's get started."

** Dear any proxy who might be reading real Slenderman(if he is real) might not feel that way. I would also like to say that these are only guesses. The big dude that you worship may not be like this.**

** Dear anybody who might be reading this. REVIEW! (I wish there was a double bold)**


	5. The book of records

**I see that someone has been reviewing. Yay!**

**Fear-of-eyes: Thanks. You're too kind. (Smiles, bows and falls off the stage.)**

**Janedoe24: What do you mean rushed?**

**All readers: Sorry for the late update. I was too busy working on the prologue. Yeah. I have planned this surprise (unless you readers have already figured it out in which case the surprise is that you are right) all along. This will be the last chapter of this book. But… there will be more books on this series. Probably. **

The book of records

"Are you sure that this thing is safe?"Sam asked into the floating walkie talkie for the ninth time as he floated half a kilometer off the ground. Sam was wearing a supposedly magical hovering device that was according to the librarian "loads cooler than the lousy old ladders"

"Very."Sam's dads usual answer "The hovering device that you are currently wearing around your waist has a completely failsafe engine, an unlimited battery supply and failsafe backups for its failsafe backups so yeah, I am very sure that it is safe."

Sam sighed as he pulled out a book, looked at its title and put it back "Dad, can you do something for me so that I am safer?

"You will be a whole lot safer if you stop worrying. You might accidentally hit the off button in your panic or something."

"I can't stop worrying." Sam felt his worry suddenly disappear "Oh. So you made me stop worrying."

"Having the ability to manipulate people's thoughts can come in handy."

"Have you found anything useful?

"I've got the life documentary on Justin Beiber. Man, that guy uses the toilet a lot."

"Have you found something useful to the cause of finding who my real parents are?"

"No not really but I'm not done looking, "Said Sam's dad. After a few moments, he said "Oh my goodness. This is amazing."

"What is it dad, did you find the folder for my birth certificate?"

"No but I did find an African cook book. What the heck was the author drinking when he wrote this?"

"Who cares? Now keep on looking."

"Okay."

Sam wobbled a little bit. Sam moves the joystick of the magical hovering device a little to the right.

The hovering device glowed and hummed a little bit as Sam glided a few feet to his right .He slid his finger over the spine of the books as he read the titles. Cross examination of harry potter, summery of the hunger games, book of the magical ponies (Sam didn't like that one), biology of some dog named Mr. Woofer and…

Sam slid the book out. It was about 3 centimeters thick. The hardcover was totally white except for the dark blue title which was "The book of records"

Sam yelled down to his dad "Dad, I may have found something useful."

"Great. Press the red button on your hovering device."

Sam did and the hovering device shut down. Before Sam hit the ground, it turned back on again, easing Sam into a gentle decent.

"Drop the book" Sam's dad commanded. Sam did.

As soon as the book made contact with the ground, a rectangular chunk of the ground rose up like a table. Around it, two platforms rose like stools.

"Wow. How heck did that happen?"

Sam's dad sat down and gestured for Sam to do the same "A little something called magic."

Sam sat and opened the book. Then, he asked "You were the one who gave me the name Sam Derl right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So none of us know my real name."

"Don't worry about it. Sam became your name when I named you that. The name your parents gave you doesn't matter now."

"Great."

Sam checked the index. S was at page 11098,009,940.

"Page 11098,009,940? The book isn't that thick, is it?"

"When you are in the 5'Th world, almost nothing makes sense. Try to flip to the page."

Sam did. As he neared the end of the book, new pages melted up from the back cover and the first few pages melted into the front cover. "Cool" Sam said.

Sam got to page11098, 009,940 and started to flip on from there. There were at least a billion people named Sam. Most were dead and some were fictional characters.

Deq... Desk (what kind of name was that?)…Dearl and Derl.

"Sam Derl" Sam read aloud "birth: 1999 death: undetermined sex: male hair: black eyes: black…"Sam started to skip stuff that he already knew. He only skimmed through history because he knew it would take ages to get through "Parents: the late Belinda and Darrel Liew."

"My parents are dead." Sam told Slenderman.

"Then why aren't you crying? I understand that humans usually cry when they are sad. When humans find out that someone in their family is dead they get sad… right?"

"I never knew my parents. All they have ever done for me is thrown me out onto the street. Besides, I have a new parent."

"Who? Ohh… me. Want to go home?"

"You can bet your life I do."

Sam's dad took his hand and they teleported to the docks, ready to go home.

**I don't own harry potter or the hunger games. I do own the bit about the ponies and of course, I also own Mr. Woofer. Anyways the prologue will lead to another story, not the next one.**

**Anyways, I have typed up a mini story. I guess you can call it book number 0. It will be about before Sam found out about Slenderman being his father and it is from Slenderman's perspective, BUT… I will be holding it hostage until thirty people review. Muahahahahahahahahahahha! Yes! I am a mini-storynapper!**

**So REVIEW and get the chapter.**


	6. Darrel lives

Epilogue :Darrel lives

Darrel sat in his chair, sipping coffee. He knew that Slenderman had taken the bait. He had succeeded in tricking the fifth world and he had succeeded in hiding himself for fifteen- years. He planned to succeed in his revenge. Belinda, his all so successful genetic scientist had made that baby from scratch for that one porpoise only. He had hidden himself beneath the couch and watched Slenderman kill his parents. His mother was a late blooming Para-hunter and Darrel hadn't inherited the gene because his father had been a pure human. Slenderman had killed the father because the Para-hunting power transmitted through love.

Darrel had his plan all figured out. He knew the perfect place to strike and he knew what he would do and when he would do it. He just needed to build I.T and his plan would be able to commence.

Silently, Darrel promised to the adomination "One year. One more year until I.T is ready.

**Sorry if the prologue is a bit short. Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers? No? Tell it to the review.**

** There second book is called " The mid-year visit." Please read it.**


End file.
